


Now

by JVG



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JVG/pseuds/JVG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a fictional beautiful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Real Person Fiction! I do not claim to know them or know any information. I am merely a fan who adores their relationship.

“Now, Caitriona and Sam would like to express their own vows to each other.” Amelia smiled at them and gestured to them to face each other.  
Caitriona, her blue eyes brimming with tears, looked into Sam’s blue eyes which were steady and on fire. Cait cleared her throat and made a funny expression as she composed herself. Sam gave her hands a small squeeze.  
“Sam. You are the love of my life. I think I knew that from the first day I met you.”  
There was a “whoop!” from the guests, many of whom were from the Outlander family.  
Caitriona let out her signature laugh and smiled broadly at Sam. Sam was all seriousness though. He stared into her eyes. He stared into her soul. A soul he knew and loved and would die for.  
Caitriona took a deep breath. “You are a man who knows how to be the goofball that makes me laugh myself into unconsciousness and the man who is strong for me. All facets of you are a precious gem to me. You are a part of me. I am a part of you. May we never be parted.” Caitriona sniffled and then stammered, “well I mean we are not immortal. I mean someday we will…well…you know…” she trailed off and lowered her head in embarrassment. The guests laughed with her. Most wiped their eyes. “I will love you now and forever,” she continued, “all the days of my life.”  
Sam saw that she was finished and cleared his own throat. He took a deep breath.” I get to tell you Caitriona, in front of our family and friends that I have loved you from the first moment I saw you too. The sun truly did come out when you walked through the door.” Sam smiled and looked at Ron and Terry who were smiling and crying. Sam swallowed again willing the lump in his throat to go down. He continued.” There is not a day when I am not pinching myself for being the luckiest man on this planet. I want to give you the moon and the stars and I want to give you all of me forever. I love you so much and I will love you forever.” Sam swallowed again this time the tears flowing out his eyes. Caitriona reached over and wiped the tears from his face. Sam leaned his face into the palm of her hand. There was an audible sigh from the guests as Sam and Cait smiled and sniffled at each other.  
Ameila cleared her own throat.”Well, may I have the rings.” She said.  
Karolina sidled up to Cait and placed Sam’s gold wedding band on the folder with Sam’s brother doing the same with Caitriona’s wedding band. Both made of fine Irish gold with perfect diamonds for Caitriona.  
“May the powers of love and life within the Universe bless these rings as a symbol of the love and life within Cait and Sam. Sam please place the ring on Caitriona’s finger.”  
Sam picked up Cait’s band and slipped it on her finger. “With this ring I thee wed.” He said gravely. He gave her fingers a small squeeze.  
“And now Cait.”  
Cait picked up Sam’s wedding band and placed it on his finger. “With this ring I thee wed.” She sighed and held his hands tightly.  
“With the powers vested in me for the state of California and from all of your beloveds here today I proudly announce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride Sam.”  
Caitriona smiled through her tears as Sam took her face gently in both of his palms and placed a deep but reverent kiss on her lips. He tasted the salt from their tears.  
Their wedding guests erupted into applause standing up for Sam and Cait and throwing white rose petals in the air as they made their way down the aisle hand in hand.  
It was a beautiful day.


End file.
